All The Small Things
by musicchica10
Summary: He was the spitting image of him, it was ridiculous. Now his son even wanted to dress like him, so Arthur tells him to ask his mom. Family fluff.


**So, I totally just wrote this in like 5 minutes...I was inspired when I stumbled across some pictures of JGL when he was little and this is what happened...so I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>"Daddy?"<p>

"Yes, son?" Arthur turned to his four year old and raised an eyebrow.

"When will I be able to wear suits like you?" He asked in a tiny voice, looking at his father with wide eyes.

Arthur, surprised by the question, paused and took in his small child's appearance. He was a spitting image of himself. If you got a hold of some of Arthur's pictures from when he was a baby to about his sons age, you wouldn't be able to tell the two apart. Sure his hair was a lighter color, more like Ariadne's, but when he was younger his hair was lighter too. It hadn't turned darker until he reached his late teens.

"Well, when you can convince mommy that you can keep it clean and take care of it." Arthur replied, grinning when his son let out a sigh.

"Mommy says I have to wait until I'm older. But I'm already four. I'm old enough."

"Aiden, let me talk to her, maybe I can convince her. But we may have to work together. Remember the look I was teaching you?" Arthur asked.

Aiden nodded and tilted his head down and looked up at his dad with big brown puppy eyes. Arthur's heart melted at that moment. Aiden had managed to pull off the Ariadne look and now he was sure it would be too powerful for him to resist.

"Alright, now let's go ask mommy." Arthur grinned and picked up Aiden, earning a shriek from the child before he started giggling. Arthur shifted him on his hip and walked into the bedroom where he was sure to find Ariadne.

"Ari?" Arthur quietly called out.

"Hmmmm?" Ariadne mumbled from the bed. Arthur grinned as he took in her appearance. Her first pregnancy was similar, she would lay in bed and try to sleep as much as she could, but her mind was always working overtime that she couldn't fall asleep.. Even when the fatigue was too much for her she had trouble sleeping.

"Aiden has a question for you." Arthur gently said, setting his son down and nudging him. Aiden hesitated, knowing that when mommy was laying in bed he wasn't supposed to bother her, especially because his new brother or sister needed to get stronger inside her belly.

Ariadne opened her eyes and saw the hesitance in Aiden's. "Come here baby." She motioned for him to join her on the bed and pulled him to her chest.

Arthur leaned against the door frame, ready to see how this would play out, but also enjoying the sight of his family. Aiden looked at Arthur nervously and Arthur nodded his head in encouragement.

"When can I get my own suit?" He timidly asked, looking at Ariadne shyly.

Ariadne shot Arthur a look and he held up his hands in surrender, shaking his head slightly. "Why do you want a suit?"

"Because I want to be just like daddy!" Aiden happily replied. Ariande choked back a sob, she smiled at Aiden and kissed his forehead. She looked at Arthur, who had a proud, smug look on his face, and smiled.

"Daddy and I will talk about it ok? You should wait until you're older." Ariande replied, earning a pout from Aiden. Aiden remembered what his dad had told him and turned to look at Ariadne again, this time with his head tilted and his big brown puppy eyes. Ariadne frowned, knowing that that look was what always got to her, whether it was from Arthur or from her son. She sighed and closed her eyes.

_Darn his cuteness! _She silently cursed. _He gets that from Arthur. I bet he taught it to him._

"Daddy and I will take you to get a suit tomorrow. How's that sound?" She brushed her nose against his playfully and he laughed.

"Okay!" He exclaimed, wrapping his small arms around Ariadne's neck and kissing her cheek. "I love you mommy." He whispered.

"I love you too baby."

"Daddy! I get to be just like you! Did you hear what mommy said?" He wriggled out of Ariadne's grip and jumped off the bed.

"I did hear. I told you mommy would let you get one." He smirked when he looked at Ariadne, knowing that she was going to talk to him about the look. "Now let's get you to bed, I already let you stay up later than usual. Come on." Arthur plucked Aiden from where he was standing and threw him over his shoulder.

Aidne laughed and called for Ariadne. "Mommy! You have to come too!"

Arthur turned around and looked at her concerned. She shook her head and smiled.

_I'm fine._She mouthed and stood up, holding her small bump as she walked towards the two. Arthur grabbed Ariadne's hand with his free one and they walked to Aiden's room, laughing as he squirmed. Arthur dropped Aiden onto his bed and he bounced on the mattress as he landed. He laughed again and crawled under his blankets, already knowing the routine.

Arthur and Ariadne moved to either side of him and tucked him in. Ariadne kissed Aiden's left cheek as Arthur kissed his right and they both nuzzled his neck before taking turns giving him eskimo kisses.

"Goodnight mommy. Goodnight daddy." Aiden yawned.

"Goodnight buddy." Arthur smiled and smoothed down his hair, walking to the door.

"Sweet dreams." Ariadne said, moving to Arthur's side. Aiden closed his eyes and Arthur shut off the light and guided Ariadne back to their room. His fingers laced with hers and she pulled him to the bed with her.

"So you taught him the look." Ariadne shook her head, holding back a smile.

"The look?" Arthur asked innocently.

"Yes, you're stupid look that you give me when you want me to give in or get me to do something. I'm pretty sure that's what gave us this one." Ariadne rubbed her stomach as she laid back, pulling Arthur with her. Arthur chuckled and rested his hand on her stomach.

"Yeah, well you didn't complain. Plus as I recall you wanted to have another one." Arthur reminded her.

Ariadne smiled and closed her eyes, rolling over and nestling her head on his chest. "He's a spitting image of you, it's ridiculous." She whispered into his neck.

Arthur smiled. "Maybe this one will look like you. We need a little girl that looks just like you and wears scarves."

Ariadne giggled. "Just what we need, another weirdo."

"You're not a weirdo." Arthur kissed her temple and tightened his grip on her.

"Mhmmm..." Ariadne mumbled.

"Hey, let's get you to bed. You don't want to fall asleep with our feet hanging off the edge of the bed and me still wearing my suit."

"But you're comfy." Ariadne protested.

"I'll still be comfy when I change and when you crawl under the blankets. Come on." Arthur nudged her but she didn't move. He shook his head and smirked, picking her up and putting her under the covers. Her eyes opened and focused on him as he pulled away. She smiled and watched him as he changed from his suit to his pajama bottoms and turned off the light.

"No shirt tonight?" She asked, curling up to him as soon as he climbed under the covers.

"Nah, too many layers for this warm weather."

"Good." Ariadne smiled and closed her eyes. Arthur kissed her and placed his hand protectively on her stomach. He was excited for their next baby. He found that he rather enjoyed being a father and he couldn't even imagine what this one would be like.

Ariadne was right, Aiden was his spitting image and he even had some of the characteristics and mannerisms that he did and it blew him away. He already knew that Aiden would be a heart breaker, and he was determined to make sure his son treated women right and was the perfect gentleman. His last thoughts before he drifted off to sleep were thoughts of Aiden when he was older, being the best big brother ever.

* * *

><p><strong>So...what did you think? Haha...so cute! I would put all the links to the pictures I found in here, but tor some reason FF doesn't let you post links in the chapter...so you can go to my page and look for the links. I'll keep them under All The Small Things. So look for it there, I also found a few pictures of "the look" that Joe does, I couldn't find the exact ones, but I found some close to it. And let's just say that if he ever EVER walked up to me and gave me the look, I'd do whatever he wanted me to..haha...and if you haven't seen, there's a picture Arthur and Ariadne Day Out that I would love for someone to write a oneshot to...so go check that out! Anyways, let me know what you thought and check out all the links!<br>**


End file.
